


I blame you

by wintersbone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Horniness, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersbone/pseuds/wintersbone
Summary: Why do Hux and Kylo keep having sex despite hating each other? And damn, why is it so good?





	I blame you

„I wonder why this keeps happening”, Kylo says while closing his belt.

“I blame you, actually.” Hux shrugs on his greatcoat.

“Well, that’s not a surprise. Even though I believe two are needed to constantly make this happen. Or are you implying that I’m pressuring you into this in any way?”

“No.” Hux doesn’t hesitate before giving that answer but he does look slightly put out. “Alright, it’s my fault, too. Still the fact remains that we need to stop doing this. It’s interfering with my work.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that fucking me is interfering with your work. What about my cause?”

“As I’m working for you this discussion is futile”, Hux says, adjusting his collar. “We both agree this has to end so let us concentrate on that.”

“I’m with you for once.” Kylo says, eyeing the way Hux is trying to straighten back his hair. There is no mirror in the meeting room they are currently occupying, and one strand of hair is still sticking up. It should look ridiculous but right now he finds it strangely arousing to see the general so dishevelled. Especially because he’s the one responsible for this. How is it even possible that someone he despises this much could also turn him on more than anyone has ever done before? That is slightly alarming especially since Hux had just given him a blow job and fucked him afterwards while Kylo had been spread out on the table. Still he felt he was getting hard again.

He swallowed. “Let me help you with that”, he says, stepping up to Hux and gently flattening his hair. “That’s better.”

“Thanks.”Hux’s voice is slightly uneven and the next moment his hands are back on Kylo’s belt opening it expertly. Kylo sighs in relief.

“We should not be doing this”, Hux moans when kylo leans forward to kiss his neck.

“Just once more to leave it all behind”, Kylo whispers.

“A good-bye-fuck you mean?” Hux is panting now. “Sounds okay to me.”

They don’t talk anymore after that. And of course, it doesn’t take a lot of words, because they both know what they want. Hux is aware that it’s his turn and bends down over the table. Kylo steps closer and shoves his pants down, spreading his legs by pushing his boots apart with his own. 

Hux looks back over his shoulder, frowning. “You will prepare me, Ren. “I have a meeting this afternoon and I won’t be uncomfortable just because you’re too impatient.”

“Have you ever had any reason to complain?”

“Yes, I had, actually.”

“That’s because you’re always complaining. “Too fast, not fast enough, deeper, different rhythm, more pressure, no teeth, suck me harder, make m come now… sometimes I wonder why I put up with your antics.”

“Because you love doing it with me”, Hux says. “And I wouldn’t have to complain so often if you were a bit more experienced.”

“I am! People at the academy begged to have sex with me. Literally. I was the best lay around.”

“Ren, when we started fucking you didn’t even know what rimming was.”

“But I’m good at it now, right?”

“Yes, you’re a sex-god. Can we start anytime soon, or do you need a special invitation today?”

Kylo smirks. “You’re horny.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “How did you guess? I’m sprawled on the table in front of you, rock-hard and waiting for you to enter me. Could I be any more obvious?”  
Kylo swallows hard. “That sounded sexy, you know.” He puts his hands on Hux’s ass, glad he hadn’t had time to put his gloves back on. “I love it when you’re hard for me.” He loves feeling Hux’s skin under his hands. Preparing him is always a pleasure, because he revels in the way Hux writhes beneath him, pushing back onto his fingers. 

“How do you want it today?” he asks with a voice he hopes sounds velvety and dark. 

“Hard”, Hux says and that one word almost makes Kylo’s knees buckle. “Fuck me hard.”

As in his working life Hux is also efficient and direct in bed, always demanding what he wants and Kylo likes that about him. Sometimes they struggle for dominance, but their encounters are less about that than he would have thought. They are both versatile and for some reason they both want this so much they don’t waste a lot of time fighting. 

“Enough”, Hux says and Kylo pulls his fingers back. He spreads his ass with both hands and pushes into him, revelling in the sound of his moans. They’ve both come twice before this so this is a long and thorough fuck and for once Hux doesn’t complain. But maybe that is because Kylo has learned how Hux likes it.  
It’s strange he thinks, while holding Hux’s hips with both hands. He still hates him in a way and is constantly unnerved by him, but this is excruciatingly good. He doesn’t want to give it up and he hopes this isn’t really the last time.

Maybe if he makes it really good for Hux…

“Yes!” Hux pants, throwing his head back. “Do that again!”

Kylo does and Hux groans. Apparently, he’s found the right spot. It took some practice to do that.

“Feels good?” Kylo asks.

“Yeah…” Hux grabs his own dick and a moment later he’s coming hard, pushing back against Kylo and Kylo pulls him closer to take him really deep. It’s what Hux wanted, he can hear that in the way he curses his name. It’s enough to push Kylo over the edge and he’s pumping his seed into Hux, hanging on for dear life. 

Afterwards he sometimes feels like holding Hux close, but he knows the other man would not like that. So, he pulls back and rearranges his clothing. Hux is still sprawled over the desk, a hot mess with dishevelled hair and red marks on his skin, breathing hard. He looks ravishing like that and Kylo swallows hard and looks away. 

He feels sticky in his clothes which is very uncomfortable, and he can’t wait to take a shower. But he doesn’t want to leave just now. “Are you alright?” he asks.  
Hux pushes himself up from the table, his legs a little wobbly, apparently. “Yes. I’ll be late for my meeting.” He turns around to Kylo, pulling his pants up. Kylo feels a little sympathy for Hx who will have to sit through the meeting, Kylo’s semen leaking out of him. But the thought is also wonderful in a way. And not just a little arousing. 

“Too bad.”

“You have work to do as well, I presume? Hunting some rebels? Destroying our ships?” Hux sounds a little acrid and he wonders why.  
“Yes. Of course.”

“Better go then. This was the last time, remember?”

Kylo leaves. It’s better not to talk back to Hux when he’s in this mood, but he wonders if this really was their last time. He hopes not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. let me know if you want to read more stories like this.


End file.
